Quick Rules Stuff
Skills * Acrobatics (Dex) * Athletics (Str) * Craft (by specialty) (Int) * Disguise (Int) * Handle Animal (Cha) * Heal (Wis) * Knowledge (by specialty) (Int) * Linguistics (Int) * Perception (Wis) * Perform (Cha) * Persuasion (Cha) * Piloting (Int or Dex) * Profession (by specialty) (varies) * Security (Int) * Sleight of Hand (Dex) * Stealth (Dex) * Survival (Wis) * Use Device Appraise is folded into Craft. You can make an untrained Craft check for the purposes of appraising an item, or for the purposes of crafting an item with a DC of 10+ your Int Mod or less. Balance, Escape Artist, Jump and Tumble are combined into Acrobatics. Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information and Intimidate '''are combined into '''Persuasion. Climb and Swim are combined into Athletics, which also functions as the Jump '''skill. '''Concentration is now a caster level check you add your casting stat to. Decipher Script is now Linguistics, and includes Speak Language. You can devote points of Linguistics to learning a language, and exceed your max ranks in this way, but ranks beyond your max do not count towards your bonus, and points devoted to learning a language count only half (so two points devoted to languages give you another rank in Linguistics). Linguistics also handles computer and magical languages. Disable Device is now Security, '''which includes '''Open Lock, '''and covers both physical and computer systems. It handles both sides of security tasks, performing them and breaking them. '''Forgery '''is a '''Craft specialty. Handle Animal now also functions as Ride Hide and Move Silently become Stealth Knowledges * Arcana '''(standard stuff, also starcasters and spelljamming helms. Spellcraft is rolled in.) * '''Architeture and Engineering (standard stuff, also mechanical engineering and general structure building) * Computers and Systems * Esocology (Combines Dungeoneering and Planes. If it's a weird environment, or comes from a weird environment, and isn't covered by Arcana, it's handled with this.) * Geography (Lands, terrain, climate, people. This works for most planets. Esocology covers really out there planets) * History (Choose a domain- Earth, Dragon Empire, Elven Kingdoms, etc. Two ranks buys a second domain. Local is rolled in.) * Nature (As Geography. Covers "normal" planets. Weird planets use Dungeoneering and Planetology) * Nobility and Politics (Covers the usual stuff for Nobility and Royalty, but renamed for all sorts of governments and all aspects of politics) * Religion (as standard) Perception rolls together Listen, Search, Sense Motive '''and '''Spot. Use Device handles all kinds of phlebotinum. Magical devices, psionic devices, technological devices and weird alien devices of unknown species all get handled with Use Device. Also covers Use Rope because holy crap is Use Rope niche. Spheres Sun * Granted Power: '''You are immune to the environmental effects of walking on the sun side of a planet. This includes anything like those effects encountered elsewhere (environmental heat, solar radiation). * '''1st: Burning Hands * 3rd: Flaming Sphere * 5th: Daylight * 7th: Fire Shield * 9th: Wall of Fire * 11th: Sunbeam * 13th: Sunburst * 15th: Fire Storm * 17th: Solar Flare (refluffed Meteor Swarm) * 19th: Prismatic Sphere